Nicknames
by LeiaOrganicSolo
Summary: Series of oneshots based on the gazillion nicknames for all the characters in the Jak and Daxter games. Rated T just in case for very minor language to come. Chapter Five up: Tattooed Wonder
1. Jak and Daxter

**I was thinking 'bout all the nicknames these guys have, especially during Jak 3. The scene where they just came from the Dark Maker ship and into Spargus before they go after the terraformer and Dax calls them the "Light and Dark Brigade" is probably one of my favorite scenes ever (in fact i quote it in here.) It shows the friendship these two have, and the fact that they'll always stick together. 'Cause admit it... Jak and Dax are the best.**

**So anywho... Just a bunch of short (really short) oneshots about the meanings behind Jak and Daxter's nicknames. **

**Read and review por favor (please???)**

* * *

**_"May I remind you, that this team of Daxter, Jak _and_ Daxter have taken just about every scary thing this world can throw at us for three... count them, three adventures!"_**

Jak and Daxter. Daxter and Jak. Always seperated by that single three letter word.

_And._

And meaning together or along with; in addition to or as well. But its more than just a word. It takes a whole new meaning when used to compare the Dynamic Duo.

It brings together the two unlikely friends as inseperable.

* * *

**Yeah. I'm starting another group of oneshots for Jak 'n Dax. So sue me.**

**They kick ass. What can I say?**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	2. Trouble Twins

**Another quick chapter, I used this scene in my story Hero too. What can I say, it's the best darn scene. lol.**

**Enjoy and review. The latter would really make my day.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Never fear, the trouble twins are here!"_**

Trouble was an understatement. Torn watched in disbelief as the entire building where the Baron's Banner rested began to collapse.

_For the love of the Precursors._

The kid, Jak, landed gracefully on his feet; long pale fingers grasping the Baron's Banner. He brought it down, hard onto the stone ground of Dead Town. Dust rained down from the tattered flag. Sitting on his bony shoulder was the rat, Baxter or whatever the hell his name was; he appeared to be in pain but did not speak (for that Torn was grateful).

Jak said nothing either, the smirk on his face only growing wider as the sound of more wreckage reached his long pointed ears.

"Yeah. I guess you guys are in."

These were the only words Torn could conquer up; to be quite honest he was a bit impressed. But for the moment he was imagining the ways he could wind them up and let them loose on the Baron himself.

Trouble didn't even begin to describe those two.

* * *

**Yes, I feel the need to make a bunch of random oneshots. You got a problem with that? Too bad.**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	3. Cherries

**For this chapter, I'm not sure if that quote actually ever said...**

**But I do know Sig DOES call Jak Cherries... So I stuck C'mon in front of it. Close enough :D**

**Read and review!!!**

* * *

**_"C'mon Cherries!"_**

The only sound that was heard as Sig dropped his head in his palms was the quiet flow of water. Sitting in Damas' throne (he couldn't bring himself to call it _his _throne; not just yet) his mind wandered to Jak.

Jak, who had destroyed the Dark Maker Terraformer. Who had staggered from the debris and sand to Sig, bloody and barely concious. Jak who had told him Damas was his father before passing out on the ground before Sig's feet.

Damas who had died.

Anger quickly swelled in Sig as he brought his fist down on the hard, stone throne. But anger quickly led to bereavement as tears threatened to spill forth from the bright green eye that had seen too much for a man of only 38 years.

Refusing to show any kind of weakness, Sig let his thoughts wander towards Jak. And the fact that he was the lost heir to Haven City.

This world was weird and life's a little weird, but the prospect of time travel and different dimensions left Sig's head spinning. Prince Mar should technically have been barely four years old, and yet Jak had just turned eighteen.

So how could they be the same and what the hell happened in between?

From what the wastelander had gotten out of Samos the Green Sage it seemed Mar (_Jak_; Sig mentally corrected himself) was sent over three hundred years back in the past to grow up safe from harm. That he did and he made friends with the little boy who grew up to become the orange ottsel that now never seemed to leave his side.

Sig was glad the boy grew up happy; he already knew what had happened after that.

When Jak was fifteen, he and the others were sent back to the future in the very rift gate that had brought him and a younger Sage there to begin with. Once in present day Haven he was captured by Erol and the Krimzon Guard to be used in a Dark Eco "experiment." This left him a whole lot angrier, and much more dangerous. Dark Eco did strange things to you and Jak was no exception.

Sig shook his head at the difference between the Jak of the past and now present.

As an infant Mar was happy; though he rarely spoke. Despite that he was perfectly content and completely innocent. As a teenager shown the cruelest ways of life Mar (or Jak, whatever) rarely smiled and had more than your average anger issue. But the similarities were there as well.

As an infant Jak was restless; there was nothing that could keep him from crawling around and finding trouble. He was the same now. Many times Sig had watched as the Jak of today ran around longing to do something, to be in an action of any sort. He was like his father Damas in that way.

He was more like his mother though, even before he had been whisked away in time. He was quiet; as an infant he only spoke when there was something he needed. If you asked him a question he would either nod his head or shrug his shoulders then go back to doing whatever it was he was doing before. The Jak of now was nearly the same way. Normally Daxter did all the speaking; Jak didn't seem to mind at all. His mother Lily never minded remaing silent either.

And his eyes... He had his mother blue eyes, ones that seemed to absorb everything in one glance. The first time Sig had met Jak (met, re-met; same difference) he had been taken aback. His eyes still held that sense of resilience as before mixed with a blue deeper than the ocean; the only difference was they now sat on a much older face, one that had his father's chin. And before he could help himself he had nicknamed the young renegade Cherries, a name he hadn't said aloud in years. It was almost like taboo, an unspeakable.

Sig remembered now days before Praxis and the Metalheads had taken over, days spent at the old Palace. The Palace had a garden, ones full of the queen's favorite flowers, lilies. Standing almost as if on guard by the fence were cherry trees.

_"Cherries!"_

_"Cherries eh? Maybe we should start calling you that."_

* * *

**In case you didn't get it Sig used to call Jak Cherries when he was little because he liked the cherry trees in the palace.**

**:D Sig is so fun to write about. That's why it's soooo long.**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	4. Eco Freak

**Poor Jak... I hate it when they call him a freak. Oh, and I left out the creepy part of Erol's quote: the "I want you!"**

**Cause that's just a little strange if you ask me, even for Erol. I mean there's nothing wrong with that but... Erol just scares me.**

**Anyway, this takes place during Jak 3, when you first come back to Haven City.**

**Mean mean guards, if you ask me. Read and review as always!!!**

**And if you have any nicknames straight from the game make sure to review or send me a PM!**

* * *

_**"I want more than just to win, Eco freak!"**_

Walking past a group of guards Jak unintentionally flinched away. Their armor may have been painted over with a light blue, but memories of torment and experiments still lurked beneathe the surface of their helmets.

One spoke, his voice echoing strangely in Jak's ears.

_"You don't belong here."_

Jak clenched his jaw. He should have been used to these remarks by now. He should have brushed them off as though they were nothing.

But they were.

_"This city's no place for a rat and his boy."_

Daxter was quiet as Jak's fingers curled into fists and his blue irises slowly darkened into a swirling mist. Knowing what usually followed Daxter gently grabbed one of Jak's ears in his paw. "Just ignore 'em Jak," he muttered. He knew those words hurt Jak; his eyes told it. They had saved the city and this was the thanks they got? "Let 'em do whatever they want. Their sorry asses will only be dead in the end."

This was a mistake on the ottsel's part. His words made the Freedom League guards angry, resulting in more names and more insults.

_"A warzone's no place for a kid."_

The guard spit as he spoke; Jak couldn't help but remember the fact that spitting was the highest form of disrespect in Spargus. This only made him angrier.

Jak wanted to point out that he'd probably been through more shit than all of them put together; instead he kept on walking one foot in front of the other. He tried to focus on the words Daxter was quietly muttering in his ear.

"Just keep walking Jak. Who cares what they say? Filthy traitors."

Daxter was right. All he had to do was block them out and he'd be fine. He had now walked ahead far enough that they were well behind him. But they weren't far enough that he didn't the last comment spoken by the Freedom League soldiers.

"_Go back to the desert you eco freak."_

Jak snapped.

Snarling he lunged for the guard, claws piercing the electric blue armour. The guard's shrieks of terror were cut short as he was flung against the tall tower sitting in the middle of the port.

Daxter screamed, clinging to Jak's shirt in terror. "JAAK!!!"

The guards panicked as the city's number one outcast forcibly grabbed another one of their comrades and flung him into the murky water of the port. More screaming ensued once he began to sprout horns and Dark Eco rolled off of him in waves. "Shoot him!" Guns set to stun, they watched in dismay as nothing stopped the monster they had unleashed.

As Jak's fist connected with a guard's jaw he felt no remorse, even as the blood seeped through his mask and onto the ground.

_Freak._

One guard now lay unconcious on the hard stone ground. Others followed. Daxter was still screaming in his ear.

_Freak._

Another joined his friend in the port.

_Freak._

One, two, three met the wall of the tower where the original victim lay groaning in pain.

_Freak._

With a final snarl Jak flung the last guard to the ground, and felt the Dark Eco slowly melt away. Sinking to his knees he clutched at his stomach; emptying out into the already poluted port water.

He continued to gasp for air as Daxter slowly slid from his shoulder and down to his feet where he gazed at him in concern.

"M'fine," Jak managed, although his mouth still tasted like vomit and the ground was spinning. The guard's shots were finally setting in as the water of the port seemed to swell up to meet his face.

Daxter nodded meekly, watching as the color slowly returned to his friends face although a thick sheen of sweat still covered it. His eyes were slowly returning to normal as well; his pupils slowly constricting and becoming that light blue Dax had grown up with.

"I know. And you're not a freak."

* * *

**A little bit of bromance there at the end... (not slash, sorry to disapoint some of you) I couldn't help it. Jak and Dax are the best! :D**

**Read and review or I _WILL _find you.**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	5. Tattooed Wonder

**This nickname was suggested by**_ Kat. _**Thanks alot, this was sooo much fun to write! But yes, it's Tattooed Wonder, Daxter's favorite name for Torn.**

**This is how I imagined the first time Dax ever called Torn Tattooed Wonder... So... Enjoy!**

**Read and review or I'll hunt you down and make you hurt real bad!!! ****(ah Tess. We love you so. Btw one of her nicknames for Dax will be up next. Tell me which one is your favorite.)**

* * *

**"Hey, Tattooed Wonder, how come we get all the crappy missions?"**

**"Because I... Don't... Like... You..."**

Torn cringed as the rat's high pitched voice rang out through the Underground hideout.

"We're baaaaaack!"

Sighing Torn turned from his table of paperwork and other headaches to watch newest members of the Underground walk in. The kid, Jak looked exhausted as far as Torn could tell. His normal resilent expression was replaced with one that needed sleep and a warm meal. He didn't appear to suffer any wounds except a jagged slash running from the corner of his eye to his chin. But even as Torn watched now it was healing slowly; already it seemed to closing as the purplish-red blood ran slower.

Freaky Dark Eco powers.

On his thin shoulder sat Torn's only real nightmare; Daxter. The orange ottsel was grinning, evil blue eyes narrowed as he planned how to make the ex-Krimzon Guard's already miserable life a living hell.

The little demon.

"Great. Now get out." Torn didn't try to sugar coat it; he had work to do and the damn rat would only make it worse.

"Aww... Did Torny have a bad day?"

Torn's fingers twitched for his dagger. Alas, it sat a few feet away on a nightstand. So close...

Tired from his recent mission and just plain old pissed off Jak gave his friend a look. "Daxter..." He looked at Torn then back to Daxter again; no words other than the ottsel's name were spoken and yet he seemed to understand what his taller partner had meant.

Torn shook his head.

Freaky.

Daxter sighed dramatically but listened reluctantly. No other insults were made. Taking advantage of the silence (ah, pure bliss) Torn looked to Jak. "Get some sleep, I'll wake you if I need you."

Grunting in response Jak turned and nearly collapsed in the nearest bed; too tired to even kick off his shoes. In an instant he was asleep, legs brought up to his chest. Ability to turn into a Dark Eco wielding monster with horns or not, Jak wasn't very intimidating when he slept.

Snickering Torn returned to his paperwork. A groan escaped his lips as the words all seemed to meet his jumbled mind.

Unbeknownst to the tired and slightly dyslexic Underground leader, Daxter had crept up behind him an evil plan in his twisted little mind.

"Hey, Tattooed Wonder."

Torn tweaked, ever so slightly. Tattooed Wonder._ That_ was a new one.

"What do you want, rat?"

Daxter smirked. "You got any other tattooes?"

Torn turned around to glare at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You got any other tattooes besides the ones from the Guard?" Daxer replied, almost _too_ innocently.

Torn decided to ignore him. Maybe eventually he would go away.

"Any tattooes that maybe only _Ashelin_ would know about?"

"Why you little-"

* * *

  
When Jak woke up he wasn't all that surprised to find Daxter hanging upside down from the ceiling by a dagger thrust through his goggles; nor the fact that his mouth was duct taped shut.

He wasn't even surprised that the only ex-Krimzon Guard and owner of said dagger was humming quietly to himself as he filled out the stacks and stakcs of paperwork littering his desk.

* * *

  
**Hee hee. Thanks again goes out to**_ Kat_, **who came up with Tattooed Wonder idea. Read and Review!**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


End file.
